My name is Madara Uchiha not Harry James Potter
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Abandoned by his parents for his Twin sister who believed to be the girl who lived but they are wrong. Being sent to a different world young Harry James Potter was raised to become a Shinobi but not just any Shinobi he became Madara Uchiha the co-founder of the Hidden Leaf Village. (Good Madera, huge yaoi harem: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly bashing)
1. Prologue

On the morning of November 1st, 1981, a baby was found on the doorstep of the Dursley's number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. The baby had a mop of black hair and brilliant green eyes. Staring up at the woman who is actually the personified of a goddess. Who smiled gently at the child and gently picking him up from the cold stone floor while rocking him gently close to her body letting her magic warm up the child.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind how could they have sent you away? My dear child your parents have no idea what they are losing all for the wrong child. But fate is not that cruel to you young Harry James Potter. I will not let you suffer at the hands of those horrible people. No, I will send you somewhere safe somewhere will you be loved and somewhere you become The Greatest Warrior known to mankind. You would do great things Harry James Potter now it's time for you to join your new family. Live will grow strong my champion." Mother magic said as she sending the baby boy to a loving family in the Elemental Nations.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking through the forest in the middle of a thunderstorm away from the Uchiha compound. Was a woman known as Sayuri Uchiha the wife of Tajima Uchiha head of the Uchiha family, Sayuri let a few tears fall from her face as she carried the small body of her deceased child? Her 15-month-old son was killed by their hated enemy the Senju clan.

Sayuri didn't know what to do? Her child is dead. Killed by the Senju clan not knowing what to do Sayuri cried holding on to her dear son. Praying to Kami to bring back her son. With a flash of lightning and the Roar of thunder causing sayuri to flinch. Of the suddenness of the storm but that only stop when she heard the crying of an infant. Looking down at her child Sayuri gasped her son was alive! Kami answered her prayers and brought her son back to life. After only a moment of hesitation, Sayuri held her son closer to her chest. As Sayuri ran back to the Uchiha compound. With her son Madara Uchiha safely in her arms.

No one knew how baby Madara was brought back to life? Thinking it was a blessing by Kami herself to bring back the heir to the family. No one noticed the lightning bolt scar resting on the baby forehead.

That's where young Harry James Potter or better known as Madara Uchiha beings.

 **Konohagakure no Sato The Village Hidden in the Leaves.** The village that Hashirama and myself created During the Warring States Period, ninjas were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. The two strongest of these clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, who had warred against each other for their entire histories. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju someone who I consider to be a friend used his position as leader of his clan to create a truce with the Uchiha clan. Which I'm the current Clan head at the moment to my dismay. When Madara thought as it been five or even six years when the founding of the village. But the first Six months where slow as hell but steady construction of the new village of Konohagakure no sato in process. Before the construction of the new village however, Fire Country and the shinobis clans had faced quite a crisis in which several of the councillors in the Fire daimyo's inner circle were mysteriously assassinated, along with their families.

And seeing as how both the Uchiha and the Senju clans were two of Fire Country's most powerful shinobi clans, the Fire daimyo had asked for their help, and the two clans have sent two of their most powerful members to assist – the new clan head and their second respectively – Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna. And Man that's one mission that he, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Izuna never want to repeat again.

Thought Madara as he jumped along the rooftops is the fastest way to travel for a Shinobi and the only way for him to avoid his ongoing group of fangirls.

Chuckling at the thought when both Hashirama and Tobirama discovered that they had found girls, as well as the most hilarious site by Madara, has ever seen in his entire life now that he thought about it the fangirls seemed to die down whenever Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki was around. That lucky son of a bitch. Madara thought as he continued making his way to the Hokage Tower where Hashirama has summoned him to his office. Thank God he didn't take the position of Hokage knowing that the paperwork alone will be hell itself.

Landing in front of the Hokage tower Madara headed towards Hashirama's office nodding his head in greeting as climbing up the stairs. Finally reaching Hashirama's office Madara knocked on the door waiting a couple of seconds still not getting an answer Madara knocked again.

Still, no answer Madara opened the door only to sweatdrop when he looked at in office, He saw all the paperwork, was now covering the floor and a sleeping Hashirama sitting at his desk. Letting out a sigh Madara walked over to Hashirama and gently shake him awake Hashirama, Hashirama wake up or do I have to get Mito to wake you up. Madara said as he took a few steps back when his friend shot up with a scared expression on his face saying "I'm sorry Mito I shouldn't have fallen asleep while doing paperwork."

Madara couldn't help it but laugh at Hashirama's expense. Hashirama looked around confused but only pout when he saw his best friend Madara laughing at him. "That wasn't nice Madara," Hashirama said as he smiled in seeing his old friend laugh. "Sorry, Hashirama I couldn't help it," Madara said with a small smirk on his face. He looked at his friend and said: "now why did you summoned me Hashirama?"

Hashirama expression turn to serious as he pulled out a file for Madara to read just before Hashirama could even explain it to Madara one of his Anbu officers barge into his office and yelled out "Hokage-sama, we have just received reports that the Kyūbi has appeared nearby and is on its way here to the village!"

"What?! The Kyūbi?!" Hashirama shockingly retorted. "Dammit, why now of all times, especially?!" Hashirama thought angrily. He turned his serious gaze squarely onto the Anbu's.

"Tora, sound the call for all of our forces to get ready for an attack! Tobirama, go help organize them all from there and get Mito we may need her to help stop the Kyuubi! Izuna, I need you to help with the evacuation of the civilians; get them to the shelters as quickly as possible! I'll help set up the frontline defenses outside the village. We absolutely can't have the Kyūbi reach the village or it will destroy everything Madara your with me!" ordered Hashirama with the authority that showed why he was the Hokage.

All the men responded nodded in confirmation and quickly went to follow their orders.

"It seems that Konoha is now facing its darkest hour… Let us hope that the Will of Fire will not be extinguished this night…" thought Hashirama worriedly as he and Madara Shunshined away and went out to set up the frontline of defense for their village.

"Hokage-sama the nine tailed fox is headed straight for us from the south" yelled a panicked ninja

"Sound the alarm and start evacuating the civilians" ordered Hashirama hope that the Civilians can make it out in time.

Hashirama quickly discarded his robes and put on his armor, preparing for battle looking to his left he saw his best friend and co-founder of the village Madara Uchiha in his battle armor. He nodded to his best friend as they shunshin to the south gate where they stood with several other fellow ninjas.

"Why is this happening now?" said Izuna.

"I don't know, Izuna, but just in case something should happen to me I am naming you the next clan head of the family." Madara said looking at his younger brother while letting an amused smile grace his face as Izuna's eyes widened and said "Me, Big brother are you sure? I'm only 18!"

Madara placed a reassuring hand on his little brother shoulder calming him down.

"I can think of no one better," Madara said with a smile as he knew deep down Izuna will be a great Clan head. Unable to shake the feeling of foreboding. Madara knew that something big was going to happen not just because of the Nine-Tails attack. Something that's going to change everything but he cannot shake the feeling that it has something to do with himself. Izuna merely nodded, still stunned at what just happened.

Madara activated his Sharingan unlike the normal Sharingan, Madara's is a neon green than the typical red no one can ever explain the odd occurrence that happened to Young Madara's Sharingan. But they know it's a mutation of some kind it must have happened when he was brought back to life. With determination in his eyes to protect his village, The Village that he and his best friend created together for peace. Madara was going to fight and he wasn't going to let a demon destroy that peace. Activating his Mangekyou Sharingan an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated when Madara was only 18 years old.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry I cannot write a fight scenes so I'm going to skip the entire fight and go to the scene where the nine-tailed fox is sealed forever)**

Looking around the destroyed part of the forest Madara Uchiha got up on his shaky legs as he looked around seeing the Nine-Tails down. Continuing to look for his comrades, only to see several Shinobi's were killed laying on the ground dead. Madara's eyes widen when he saw the down forms of his best friend Hashirama senju his wife Mito Uzumaki now senju, Tobirama senju, and his little brother Izuna. coughing up some blood Madara knew that they no longer could prolong the battle sooner or later the Nine-Tails will reach the Village there was only one way to stop it. It was by sealing the nine tails into someone seeing no other options Madara began doing the seal. Madara took a deep breath, as he looked over to his brother. "I loved you more than anything else in this world Izuna. I will protect you from everything even in death."

he chuckled weakly as more blood started to run freely from his wounds. "Izuna, never give up and always strive to protect your precious people and our family. Never let them down, little brother."

Izuna slowly opened his eyes and looked on in horror as, an unsettling feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. Why were his bones getting cold to the core? Why does it feel like a Goodbye?

"N-Neesan, why-? Wha-?" He shook his head and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Glanced back to his big brother, and gaped in horror as he realized that the Death God was now behind Madara.

"No! Neesan, what are you doing?!" Izuna asked in a desperate tone as he watched the Shinigami get closer to his Neesan. "I'm going to do what I could do Otōto," Madara answered as he looked back at Izuna.

Izuna felt his world shattering. His Neesan won't survive this, his body was already shutting down due to using the Susanoo, so much. From what Izuna knew about the Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully.

Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defense, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective structure. The Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts so long as it is active. using Susanoo as feeling pain in every cell in their body, which only increases over time of usage as well as at higher developmental stages. Not only would Madara die. Izuna can't possibly think about a life without his Neesan. It would be pure agony to him.

"Please Neesan," he begged Madara as he realized that he was helpless now, "Don't do this. Please!" he choked out, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Madara shook his head and said, "Oh Otōto, I have to do this."

He grimaced and explained to him, "I am going to seal the nine tails in my own body so no one can use his power and keep the village safe."

"No, you don't have enough Chakra!" Izuna argued, "You will die during the process." He wiped his tear-filled eyes and pleaded "Please, don't do this Neesan."

Madara chuckled weakly as he turned away from him, and stared straight into the eyes of the nine tails, a Death god hovering behind him.

Doing the complexed hand seals and combining both his chakra and that unknown energy source that was always flowing through his veins together. As three symbol started forming on his body. Two of them were on the back of his hands and one on his forehead.

As soon as Kurama's eyes met with his, he didn't know who this Man was but he had no doubt that he was more powerful than him, a being much more powerful than even the Shinigami. Oh boy.

Madara, who bit his thumb and now was writing something on his arm with his own blood. It looked like a seal, but he couldn't make out the language in which he was writing the seal. It wasn't the Uzumaki fuinjutsu he was familiar with. In fact, it looked a whole lot different than Uzumaki sealing Arts.

'He's planning to seal me.' Kurama realized as He watched, mesmerized as he drew Ancient Blood Runes –the Art of Sealing that was now fairly lost in the Elemental Countries- over his own body, and he came to the conclusion that this Shinobi was planning on sealing him inside into his own body. He thought with a scowl. He did not want to spend another few years in a jail, after only escaping for some hours. He had so much to do –like destroying various villages, and stamping on these pathetic humans, and the list goes on and on- he did not want to spend more of his years in a jail sealed away in a human.

Maybe if he kills him, then he can escape the hell out of here.

With that thought in mind, Kurama –the nine tailed fox- snarled and attacked the Shinobi.

Izuna watched in horror as the moment his Neesan coughed up blood and stepped back as his body trembled, the nine-tailed fox try to attack him. "No!" He screamed as he tried to rush as fast as he could towards his Neesan, but something was wrong his body did not cooperate with him. Izuna noticed that one of his legs were broken. He could only watch in horror as the claw came nearer to his Neesan.

And nearer.

And nearer.

A silver shield shimmered around Madara, halting the advances of the nine tailed beasts. The beast roared out in anger and frustration as the Shinobi standing fiercely in front of him, his hands held out and the silvery shimmering shield wisping out from his hands. Madara stumbled a bit but kept the shield up as he stepped towards. He vanished the shield for a moment. Before Kurama could try again to attack him again, he was hit by a red light, as his body went numb and he was stunned by the spell.

Madara coughed out some more blood as his body was shutting down, hence he didn't have much time to seal the beast.

"I'm sorry Izuna." he apologized to his Otōto. "I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me," he said, and then with a shaky breath, Madara said-

"Ancient Runic Art- Seven Havens and Death sealing technique!"

The blood Runes covering, his body retracted and formed, as various golden chains and demonic hands darted out from Madara's chest, and tied themselves tightly around the nine tailed fox and tugged him towards Madara. He stumbled as the sealing technique licked up his chakra greedily, making him feel dizzy. The nine tailed fox snarled, hissed, roared, and struggled against the chains and Hands, but the chains and hands were too powerful for him, and soon, he was sealed inside Madara.

In the end, Izuna who was being helped by Mito and her husband Hashirama, as Tobirama was already at Madara's side trying his best to stop the bleeding. Izuna, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito saw the mark on Madara's stomach, which was a triangle cut into two by a straight line, and a circle in the middle. Izuna dropped down next to his Neesan, who wasn't breathing.

"Neesan?" he whispered, fearing the worst. And he wasn't wrong. Madara did not respond to him.

He placed his hand over the upper left side of his chest where his heart usually beat in a melodic rhythm, only to find that it was slowing down.

Madara tried his best to open his heavy, heavy Goddamn so heavy eyelids and glanced up at the blurry figure of his brother Izuna and friends.

Words tumbled down from his mouth before he could even think what he was saying "Yes, but I had it to do what was necessary to protect my family, my precious people, my friends, and my home of Konohagakure no Sato." Saying this, he let his eyelids droop down.

Izuna stared in horror as his Neesan closed his eyes. And gasped in fear as he noticed his Neesan's body was disappearing. "No, please don't!" He gasped out, but too late, Madara had already closed his eyes and had stopped breathing and his body was gone. Something shattered inside him, as a scream rang out in the clearing, too late he realized that it came from him,

"NEESAN!"

 **Meanwhile at the wizarding world the night of the Triwizard Tournament selection of the champions.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne like chair surveying the great hall as it filled up with students from both Hogwarts and the visiting schools known as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as he looked at the staff table seeing Lily and James Potter Looking like the world is falling on them. Ever since magical Britain had discovered that they abandon a magical child to Muggles was the first stepping stone to The Potter's fall of Grace next was James was disowned by his father Charles James Potter and Named Harry James Potter as his heir and thrown James, Lily, and their spoiled brat of a Daughter Rose Lillian Potter out of Potter Manor. The family now live in a small 2-bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley. So not used to living like second-hand Citizens. They were so used to the Grand life that they used to live before it came crashing down.

Sirius and Remus want nothing to do with the Potters after finding out when James and Lily had abandoned Harry who was their pup their godson. Sirius and Remus were not the only ones who left the Potters it seems like the entire Wizarding World of magical Britain had turned their backs on them. When they found out that they abandon a child a magical child to be exact something, not even the worst death eater or would do. A magical children are precious gifts and James and Lily just threw one away for the other that was unforgivable to the magical Britain Society.

It's been over a few years since the disappearance of one Harry James Potter when the boy had mysteriously disappeared from his relative's home. The brother of the girl who lives and the last of the Potter's disappearance had been the talk of the wizarding world for the few years, as the ministry spared no expense trying to locate the boy with no luck so far in their search.

'How could things have gone so wrong? I had everything planned out to the fullest. Albus thought furiously to himself silently as he kept up his grandfatherly smile as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

With a small sigh, he looked around and noticed that nearly everyone in the Great Hall had finished eating, and were now talking amongst themselves, and decided that it was time to commence with the selection ceremony as he motioned for the school caretaker, Argus Filch, to bring in the Goblet of Fire so that the chosen Champions of the three schools would be selected, as the dirty dishes quickly disappeared as the Hogwarts elves took them away.

As soon as the Goblet was wheeled into the room, Albus smirked a bit when he heard the excited whispers from the large crowd of students as the turned their full attention on the goblet in excitement, as he waved his wand at the Goblet of Fire and lit it up, as he gave an introductory speech to everyone and explained the rules of selection ceremony once more.

Once the speech was over, the goblet starts spitting out three names of the students it had chosen, and he quickly read them out loud, as belonging to Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang before the flames dimmed down. Just as Albus started directing the three Champions to the adjoining room behind the staff table, when much to everyone's surprise the Goblet suddenly lit once more and shook a bit as it spat out two piece's of parchment, which Albus immediately caught the two pieces of parchment, and he stared down incredulously at the names that were written on it for a moment.

"Albus what's wrong? Why did the goblet of fire shoot out another name when we already have our three champions selected?" Minerva asked, concern filling her voice as she saw the shocked look on the elderly man's face, as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to him, as she ignored the loud whispers that were starting to fill the great hall, as everyone wondered what was going on, "Albus? Who name is on that papers?"

"The name on it Rose Potter, Harry James Potter he whispers to Minerva and then looked around. "Rose Potter and Harry James Potter !" he shouted but only to stop when a loud rumbling sound that cut off Albus' rant, causing him and everyone else in the great hall to turn their gazes on the Goblet of Fire once more, as their eyes all widen in shock and horror as the goblet started shaking and bouncing around on its perch on the table it rested upon, as if it was fighting with something.

'What's going on? The Goblet's not supposed to act like that. At least I don't think it is. Though there's only one reasonable explanation for its actions right now,' Albus thought silently to himself as he took a step back as the goblet started to emit a bright nearly blinding glow that was growing brighter by the moment, 'Since young Harry isn't here in the school, is the magic of the goblet trying to bring him here? If so that means...'

At first Albus had thought it was some kind of prank, after all these years of the missing Potter heir not showing up, especially when no one stood up when the name was called, and just as he was trying to decide what was going on, this strange swirling portal appeared above the great hall, and spat out an unconscious heavily wounded black haired man. The man would have been more injured if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Severus Snape who had cast a levitation spell on the falling man to catch him before he hit the ground and gently placed him on the stone floor. As the staff all rushed towards the unconscious man, everyone who knew somehow that this man is the missing Harry James Potter, as he was rushed to the hospital wing to be treated by Madame Poppy, who had discovered that the man who was is literally at death's door. Three broken ribs two of them punctured his lungs, fractured bones, internal bleeding, a fractured spine and it seems a bad case of magical exhaustion and had also discovered that the Man was already in a magical coma to help with the fluctuation of magic that was flowing through his body. It seems like his magical reserves had triple or grew 10 times than the normal size of a wizard.


	3. Chapter 2

Madara's eyes flew open to see what looked like the inside of Naka Shrine? the shrine that his family the Uchiha clan originated from. It's located in Konohagakure's Uchiha District and is the home to the clan's patron deity. Madara noticed that the shrine was covered in flowering vines? That when it hit him, 'this must be my mental realm … now, where's the nine tails fox and my mind core? Madara thought as he walked out of the Naka Shrine and walked through the surrounding forest only for Madara to wince as he saw broken stone buildings under fresh green moss and vines. It was obvious that the destruction was from the war and his life as a ninja, but the plants and butterflies fluttering around had to be a good sign, right? That's what he heard from the Yamanaka clan. Not much longer Madara found himself in a valley "I think that's it" he murmured as he approached an orb in the middle of a quiet pond … yes, he could feel it. The orb was the core of his mind … and apparently, it was a crystal form of himself, Hashirama and Tobirama and Izuna they were all smiling? Building mental defenses were difficult. Madara could easily make a wall of chakra appear, but it collapses right away. His chakra refuses to become a solid wall like the book mentioned.

"my chakra is flexible. My chakra won't make a rigid wall … I need to try a different method … maybe" he focused and soon the pond changed before his eyes …

The orb sank below the water's surface …

The pond became crystal clear and much deeper …

Now Madara tried to apply his chakra to the water instead and this time a powerful whirlpool appeared. This is how he will defend his mind. Of course, he had to keep meditating to make it stronger, but he got the first step down. In your face, Hashirama thought Madara as he Started walking towards Naka Shrine to leave when Madara spotted a black cloud in the distance and went to see what it was. It couldn't be the nine tail fox from what he remembers from the seal that he created was supposed to seal the nine tails completely only accessing its chakra. if the vessel of the said demon dies as well. The demon will die permanently unable to restore itself or be free once again. Madara moved closer he actually started feeling sick and the lightning bolt scar was starting to hurt badly. It was getting to be too much, but he was determined to see what was causing him pain in his own mind. Suddenly Madara slipped fell head over heels.

Letting out a a groan of pain Madara had landed painfully on his back he sat up and looked around. He was right in the area under the ominous black cloud. It was rocky and devoid of life, which was very different from the rest of his mind, but it was a strange shape too. Madara stepped back, over a few fallen dead trees and climbed up the nearest healthy tree … the rocky lifeless area was shaped like a lightning bolt … his lightning bolt!

Madara unconsciously touched the aching scar on his head and looked up at the cloud. A seemingly harmless storm cloud created a face that horrified Madara … it was the face of that man! Who seems to hunt his dreams every night?

Waking up while gasping for air. Madara looked around the area with caution and guarded gaze but was unable to do so for very long as he lost his awareness once again plunging himself back into the abyss. Madara was aware of his body, by the stiff blankets covering him. he could feel what to be a man running his fingers through his long hair, following with a brush. he let the simple repetitive actions soothe his frayed nerves. he drifted off to sleep soon after.

The next time Madara woke, he could smell a spicy scent. he breathed deeper, trying to get as much of it as possible. The smell alone reminded him so much of his home, Konohagakure no Sato. Darkness claimed him again.

Madara woke to the sound of arguing. Who was that? Madara struggled to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. His mouth refused to open, so he lay there fuming in his inability to do anything. A large hand stroked the side of his face, fingers trailing over his lips if proved to be a sufficient distraction. he would love to know who it was…if only he could open his blasted eyes.

Madara's eyes shot open, whirling wildly in their sockets. His breathing mellowed, his heart slowed. A shadow stretched out over him. Carefully turning his head, Madara sucked in a harsh breath at the sight that greeted him. A beauty is darkly sensual, lustful, and even seductive that was sleeping in the chair next to him. Madara didn't know why but this man has a compelling aura and an intimidating demeanor, that seem to lure the opposite sex to him like moths to a flame. The man that was slouching in a chair, one of his large hands grasping his like a lifeline. A slight smile tugged at his lips, not knowing why? he looked…content. Madara had never seen another man relaxed, like his best friend Hashirama yet here someone who was sound asleep, clutching at his hand like he was about to disappear. Madara didn't know why but he brushed his thumb over the top of his hand gently, a soothing action that he had often used on his Otōto when he was upset or his hand cramping.

He stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. Smile growing, Madara watched him burrow into the cushions of the chair.

looking at the man calculatingly, debating whether or not he could make a break for it. With the feeling of his Chakra levels that were dangerously low, he won't be able to make a break for it if you wanted to. Biting his lip, he stared up at the dark ceiling. It was night, and from the looks of it, a sickle moon based on the amount of light streaming in through the glass windows. he jolted when he spotted the snow on the windowsill. he fought back a groan. So much for escaping outside. Of course, it's winter. The state of my own body is in. let alone my Chakra levels I won't be able to leave this place? Madara thought as he wasn't sure that he wanted that answered.

The sealing ritual was supposed to seal the Kyuubi Forever to be out of the reach of human hands. Madara sighed as he knew that his own body became the prison for the Kyuubi. When he died the Kyuubi will follow him into deaths arms and no one will be able to use the 9 tailed Fox for its power ever again. But Madara had a sinking feeling in his gut. 'With my luck, something always seems to go wrong.'

Deciding that he was still too weak to attempt to flee to leave this place and get home to his village, Madara closed his eyes and began to plot.

 _I bet I landed somewhere filled with people …that is so typical of my luck. I'm going to kill the Kyuubi or Death if I could. Oh, gods… Izuna is going to kill me when I get back home for scaring him like that. I've changed my mind, I don't want to go home yet!_

At the thought of his home Konohagakure no Sato and seeing the faces of his loved ones, Madara retreated deep into his mind. he completely lost it, allowing himself to finally break down over the results of the war and battle with the Kyuubi. In real life, tears streamed from his eyes, glittering in the scarce amount of moonlight filtering in through the windows _._

 **Three days later**

Albus began his own explanation as the small army followed him up the gravel path leading to the courtyard. There were exclamations of shock and horror. The reporters shouting out questions, only to be sternly told off by the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. She was anxious to check on Susan, her niece, her brother would never forgive her if she didn't check on her after the ordeal that she'd evidentially been through.

"No one was seriously injured beside the man that the Goblet of Fire had brought into the castle. By the time the small army reached the front doors of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had completed his tale. It wasn't that long actually, it just took a while to explain it since he had to answer questions or clarify certain points.

Rita Skeeter was particularly interested in Snape's reactions to the guest. All the men present had a brief flash of pity for Snape. Except for James of course. No, he was gleeful at the thought of Rita Skeeter hounding after the man. Maybe he'd get really, really lucky and the two would off each other. Yeah, and Dumbledore would allow him and Sirius to teach together. Never going to happen. If anything, Rita would be annihilated.

Dumbledore watched the Ministry workers as they inspected every inch of the Great Hall, spending a great deal of time around the Goblet of Fire. There were some odd scorch marks where Goblet of Fire had been. Croaker was poking at said scorch marks with some strange instrument. Dumbledore didn't want to know what it was. He'd made the mistake of asking him once, he never did so again. Dumbledore still had nightmares about it. A shudder traveled down his spine.

"Albus, we would like to see the…guest now." Ah, Amelia Bones. Such a fine woman, dedicated to bringing justice, a wonderful role model for young minds.

"My dear, I think it would be best if…"

"No Albus, this is beyond your jurisdiction. Now, am I going to have to charge you with obstructing an investigation?" An arched eyebrow over her monocle had a startling effect on Dumbledore. Looking everywhere but at the monocle, Dumbledore acquiesced with her demand.

Turning, he saw that there were St. Mungo's Healers flocked around the doors of the Great Hall. Pinching the bridge of his nose as several Unspeakables melted out of the shadows, he realized that Minerva must have let them in, seeing as she was standing in front of them, arms crossed and lips pinched. Dumbledore looked like he was sucking on a sour lemon at that moment.

"Ah, Minerva, if you could keep an eye on things down here, that would be wonderful." Minerva sighed tiredly, dearly wanting to slip into bed.

"All right Albus." The two traded places, Dumbledore beating a quick retreat, though not before Rita Skeeter tried to follow.

"I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter, but you cannot enter the Hospital Wing or interview any students without parental consent. You'll have to stay here I'm afraid."

"The public has a right to know about this." Rita's saccharine voice grated on everyone present.

"Not here I'm afraid." Scowling, Rita turned back to the Great Hall. She waited for a few minutes before turning into a small water beetle.

No one noticed the beetle animagus latch onto one of the Healers.

On their way to the hospital wig they heard the Concern voice of one Madam Pomfrey when the group of people entered the hospital wing, they were shocked, to say the least, when. When their unknown guest doing one arm push up's while doing a one arm handstand in completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey concern of overexerting himself when he just got out of his magical coma. The man was extremely handsome with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body, fair-skinned but his body was covered with large battle scars, with spiky black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. and with the physical appearance of a 25-year-old.

The man pushed off his last push up as he did backflip as he landed on his feet in front of the group his black Obsidian eyes showed no emotions. "Err, well, I guess we should get started then." Laughing nervously, James rubbed the back of his neck before dashing to the other side of the infirmary.

"I'll hold off on the questions as much as I can dear." Poppy smiled as the man made his way back to the bed.

Severus couldn't look away from the man once Potter fled. he was exquisite. Even though there's a high chance of this man could be Harry James Potter. the head of the Potter family and the missing son of James Evans.

Lucius Malfoy had been biding his time since yesterday and was on his way to the Headmaster's office when he decided to take a detour. It was early in the morning, far too early for him. He slowed, abruptly changing his course. There was another way to the Headmaster's office that he knew went by the Hospital Wing. He hadn't gotten the chance last time as he was escorted to and from Dumbledore's office. He had no such escort now though.

With a grin, he swept into the Hospital Wing…only to be assaulted by James Evans.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" James snarled, his hatred for the man overcoming his common sense.

"Obviously I'm here to check on my friend Severus, and the guest." His voice was soft, yet carried an edge of steel that was not to be ignored.

James grit his teeth. "Where's your escort?" The words were forced out. Lucius ignored him and addressed Poppy.

"Ah, Madam Pomphrey, might I converse with my friend for a moment in your infirmary?" Poppy didn't really want Lucius Malfoy in her domain, but the man would no doubt cause problems for the old coot, which was a plus in her book. She was still sore over all the times he'd tried to meddle in her affairs. Glancing at the people behind her, she noted the man's neutral expression and Severus's intrigued eyes. Luckily Lucius couldn't see the guest from the angle he was at.

Poppy gestured for Severus, he reluctantly came over.

"I suppose that is fine Lord Malfoy, so long as you are only talking to Severus. I can't let you see my other patient. I will remain here though, so if you want to talk in private, put up a ward." With the suggestion that he go somewhere else instead remaining unsaid. Disappointment briefly flashed across Lucius's eyes before his expression blanked. Still, at least he could talk to Severus.

Giving the former potter and now Evans a smug look, Lucius glided forward with all the grace of a powerful Pureblood Lord. He came to a stop, ignoring the fuming James Evans stalking up behind him. But in that moment lord, Black and Mr. Lupin chose that moment to come into the Hospital Wing charging and quickly pulling the curtains opened to see if this man was his missing godson.

"Sirius Black!" Poppy screeched at Sirius, incensed that her patient' privacy had just been invaded because of him. Sirius came to a sudden stop, cringing away from the murderous glares Severus and Poppy were shooting him.

Lucius sucked in a harsh breath, his full attention focused on the man staring back just as intensely.

"Ah, Lord Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucius wanted to curse. Dumbledore always complicated things.

"Dumbledore, I was just visiting Severus. That's not a problem is it?" Having turned his attention to the aging Headmaster, Lucius missed the flash of anger in the man's eyes.

Severus hadn't missed it though.

Dumbledore dearly wished to tell Lucius that, yes, it was a problem but knew he had to be polite to keep things simple.

"Of course not, I was just curious is all. However, checking on our guest is. "Lucius had a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, caught in his own lie.

Looking at the man who could be the missing son of James and Lilly Evans, Dumbledore barely withheld a flinch. Those eyes were pinning him like a small bug. He hadn't expected that. He cleared his throat.

"And who might you be my boy?" This caused the man to glare at the agent headmaster with so much hate and discuss. As he let out a sigh and said: "Madara, my name is Madara Uchiha."


End file.
